


Tailor Shop

by rougewinter



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, hint of percilot at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There’s no need for that now.” The older man said, both hands raised in a placating gesture that only had Eggsy narrowing his eyes in wariness. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who the hell are you, anyway?” Eggsy demanded, making sure to keep the poker up.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“My name is Harry Hart. And I’m the man, well, the </i>mannequin<i> that you just assembled.”</i></p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Harry is cursed to be a magical mannequin and can only be saved by the power of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailor Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to [Dai](http://daichou.tumblr.com/) who is an amazing artist and an absolute pleasure to work with! I mean, you gotta go check out **[the wonderful art here](http://daichou.tumblr.com/post/127520057594/my-part-of-the-kingsman-bang-i-drew-one-of-the)**! Go send her your love! She's truly fabulous. 
> 
> Shout outs also go to the [KBMod](http://deftmegalodon.tumblr.com/) who organised the whole thing and of course to [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Night 1

Eggsy slipped in through the back door of the tailor shop just as Percival Morton, his boss and the owner of _Kingsman Tailors_ , finished with the last customer of the day.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. P.” Eggsy apologised, slightly out of breath from the jog over. “Mum’s shift ended late so I had to babysit Daisy until Mum could get home.”

“It’s alright, Eggsy.” Percival said as he adjusted the glasses on his face. “But maybe send me a text next time.”

“Sure thing.” The young man said with a nod. “You off to go pick up Rox from Heathrow now? She’s flying back in tonight, yeah?”

Percival nodded as he shrugged on his overcoat and reached for his umbrella. Roxy had gone to visit her mother, Percival’s ex-wife, across the Atlantic over the summer break so Percival made plans for a welcome home dinner. “Yes. Would you like to join us?” Percival offered graciously.

“I’m alright, thanks, Mr. P.” Eggsy said with an easy smile. “The delivery of the new mannequins arrived yesterday so I’ll sort those out tonight. Give Rox my love, yeah?”

“Of course.” Percival said with a slight tip of his head as he left through the front door, bidding his young assistant goodnight. Eggsy locked up before he shrugged off his jacket, took off his cap and got started on his tasks. He got to work on tidying up the shop, dusting the fixtures and sweeping the floors before going to the back room to bring out one of the boxes to the front of the store.

He took out the head and wondered when his boss started buying full mannequins when they’ve always just put up the simple black torso versions. Accepting that Percival would know what’s best, Eggsy spent a moment admiring the detail that went into the face, appreciating the gentle slopes and contours of the cheeks, nose and mouth. He spent a few more minutes staring into rich brown eyes that seemed to see right through him. The attention to detail was so amazing that even the mannequin’s brown hair had a light dusting of grey at the temples. Eggsy shook his head to clear it and berated himself for even momentarily considering an inanimate object to be handsome.

He worked quickly, dressing the mannequin as he put it together. He buttoned up the crisp white shirt and tucked it into pressed trousers before completing the outfit with the matching grey pinstripe double-breasted jacket and a pair of polished black oxfords. A white pocket square peeked teasingly over the left breast pocket and golden cufflinks, barely seen past the suit cuffs, glinted in the soft light of the store beautifully. Smiling, Eggsy tilted his head slightly and decided that the blue tie with the thin red and white lines would complete the ensemble perfectly and went to fetch it.

He struggled for a moment, trying to get the tie just right on the figure, before letting out a huff at how he couldn’t remember how to do the knot properly. Slipping the tie off the collar, he went over to the closest fitting room and switched on the lights, humming a soft tune as he attempted to tie the fabric over his neck, thinking it’d be easier to figure out if he tried tying it on himself first.

Eggsy was looking down at his hands, trying to decipher which side went over the other and which end of the tie should be longer when he heard a soft, “Allow me, dear boy” whispered into his ear, and gentle fingers stroked over his hands and took over for him.

Eggsy’s eyes quickly shot up to look at the mirror, suddenly aware of the presence of an older man behind him. Eggsy yelped and rammed a sharp elbow at the man’s midsection, and managed to slip away from the intruder’s embrace when the older man doubled over. He stepped quickly out of the fitting room, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the intruder, and reached for the fireplace poker. He gripped it tightly in front of his face with both hands as he turned to face the other man.

“Alright, mate.” Eggsy growled as he watched the stranger cautiously emerge from the fitting room, noticing that the man was dressed in the suit Eggsy had just put on the mannequin. It was bad enough that the man broke into his place of work and invaded his personal space, but the fact that that the bloke dared to steal one of Mr. P’s suits was the last straw. “I know I locked up the store so I don’t know how the _fuck_ you got in here, but if you’re some sick pervert who makes a habit of sneaking up behind people and robbing places, then I’ll be more than happy to shove this up in places where the sun don’t shine.”

Eggsy hoped the threat sounded convincing enough as he waved the poker around. Even with his make-shift weapon, Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure he could take the man on. The other man was taller, and even under the suit, Eggsy could tell the man was fit.

“There’s no need for that now.” The older man said, both hands raised in a placating gesture that only had Eggsy narrowing his eyes in wariness.

“Who the hell are you, anyway?” he demanded, making sure to keep the poker up.

“My name is Harry Hart. And I’m the man, well, the _mannequin_ that you just assembled.”

Eggsy blinked, then widened his eyes at the obviously crazy person in front of him.

“Riiiight, I don’t know what you’re going on about but if you leave now, I promise not to report you.”

“Ah, no, I can’t. You see, I need your help.” The man, Harry, said with a nervous look on his face and made no move to leave.

“Yeah you need help alright, but maybe try a mental institution. Now shoo.” Eggsy waved the poker again, gesturing for Harry to move towards the front of the store. Harry complied, shuffling slowly towards the entrance, panic clearly written on his face.

As Eggsy herded Harry to the door, making sure to keep a good distance between them, his eyes passed over the space where the finished mannequin should have been.

“Oi!” he called out, “Where’s my mannequin?”

“I did tell you.” Harry said with a sigh as he stopped by the set of doors leading to the shop’s foyer and turning to face Eggsy once again. “But you refused to believe me.”

“You honestly expect me to believe that you, a living and breathing person, was a mannequin not a few minutes ago?” Eggsy asked with a raised brow. “You could have stashed it away after you put on the clothes.” Eggsy countered, but even as he said it, he was a bit sceptical that the strange man would’ve been able to do it in the seconds it took Eggsy to move from the main floor to fitting room one. But it was either that or the alternative the man presented, and Eggsy had to be losing his mind if he’s even considering that a _mannequin_ could come alive.

“It is the truth.” Harry said with a slight tilt of his head. “Perhaps I should start from the beginning…”

That was how Eggsy found himself seated on the other end of the sofa from Harry, disbelief written clear on his face when Harry finished. Harry recounted how, almost a century ago, he had offended his male lover by refusing to run away with him, instead choosing to fulfil his familial obligation to marry the woman he was matched with. It turned out that the jilted lover was a wizard, and in a fit of rage, turned Harry into a mannequin; Harry would remain so unless he found his true love.

“You’ve gotta be taking the fucking piss, mate.” Eggsy said after Harry finished, shaking his head and refusing to take anything Harry said as true, “Curses? Wizards? _True love_? Sounds like a fairy tale to me!”

“Yes,” Harry said with a rueful smile, “the man who cursed me said that I was selfish, and didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘love’, and that until I understood what it truly meant, I’m to remain a mannequin, turning human only from dusk ‘til dawn for five days every decade. He gave me half a century to find love, and if I failed I’d be trapped as a mannequin forever.

“My friend Merlin,” Harry continued with some fondness in his voice, “who turned out to be a wizard as well, the bastard, was able to give me an additional fifty years to find a way to break the curse.”

“Why wasn’t Merlin able to just lift it if he was a wizard as well?” The young man asked, his thumb tapping against the poker he still held in his hand. He laid it over his legs as they spoke, ready to be used as a weapon if Harry attacked him; though so far the older man simply kept to his side of the sofa and made no move towards Eggsy.

“The curse is particularly vicious,” Harry said with a grimace, “it was made to be almost impossible to break. Merlin explained that the caster had to have been overcome by intense anger to have made such a vengeful curse.”

“Assuming I believe you, where’s Merlin now then?” Eggsy asked, “If he’s your friend, isn’t he supposed to help you find your true love?”

Even though Harry looked away, Eggsy could tell the man was overcome by sadness. “It’s been almost one hundred years now. I doubt my dear friend is still alive. Or anyone I know for that matter.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Eggsy said, reaching over to gently pat Harry’s knee. He quickly retracted his hand when Harry shifted under his hand and turned to look at him again.

“It’s horrible.” Harry continued, “As a mannequin, I’m aware of everything that’s going on around me. I see and hear, but I can’t move and I just count the years until I get to be me again, even for a few hours. To remain inanimate forever is…” Harry scowled before he spoke, “perhaps a fate worse than death.”

Eggsy tried to imagine being trapped in his own body and felt a shudder come over him at the feeling of helplessness such a situation inspired.

“When were you cursed?” Eggsy asked, shifting his mind away from his bleak imaginings to help figure out how he can help Harry.

“1915.”

“What?!” Eggsy said, eyes wide as saucers once more. “But it’s the year 2015 now! That means-.”

“Yes.” Harry sighed, “After this week, if I still haven’t found true love, I’m afraid that’s it for me.”

“You can’t just give up!” Eggsy shouted, quickly shooting up and startling Harry with his sudden movement, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’ve decided. I’ll help you.”

“You will?” The older man looked up at Eggsy, rich brown eyes full of hope.

“’Course. It’s your last year. It’s now or never. What have we got to lose right? But let me warn you, Harry. If after all this and I find out you’ve been lying, ain’t no curse will stop me from bashin’ your face in, got it?” Eggsy said with a smirk and a challenging look in his eye.

“Understood.” Harry said, though he looked more relieved at what Eggsy said rather than intimidated.

“Realised I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Eggsy. Gary Unwin, actually, but my friends call me Eggsy.” The younger man said, offering his hand to Harry.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eggsy.” Harry said, smiling as he rose from the sofa and shook the younger man’s hand.

Eggsy held on longer than strictly necessary, caught up in the feel of Harry’s warm, firm grasp and Harry’s dazzling smile. The way Harry said his name while staring at him with those deep brown eyes was positively sinful.

The loud message alert of his mobile snapped him out of the moment. Eggsy snatched his hand back to reach for the phone buzzing in his back pocket, berating himself for getting lost in the other man’s presence when he should be more vigilant of this stranger with the sob story.

“Shit, my friends are looking for me.” He said when he read the text, “I was supposed to meet them at the pub after I finished here.

“Hey I know!” Eggsy said after he sent a response back. “You should come. Pubs are a great place to meet new people. You never know, tonight might just be your lucky night.”

“Alright, let me just…” Harry walked around the sofa to reach for the tie that Eggsy had previously dropped on the ground in an attempt to reach for the poker. Eggsy averted his eyes when Harry bent down, the suit drawing tight around the other man’s glorious arse. His mum had taught him it was rude to stare.

“Ready to go?” Eggsy asked once the poker was returned to the fireplace. He waited for Harry by the door, wearing his jacket and snapback now that they were leaving.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.” Harry answered, turning to face Eggsy and showing off the expertly tied double Windsor knot.

Eggsy narrowed his eyes and hummed as he took a look at Harry.

“Something’s…missing.” He said before he snapped his fingers and ran back into the main room, taking the spare spectacles that Percival always left behind the counter.

“A gentleman is always prepared.” Eggsy quoted Percival with a grin as he handed the glasses to Harry. “Mr. P, my boss, keeps a spare set in case the ones on his face break. Let’s…just remember to put it back. Mr. P will notice it missing if it’s not back before he opens shop tomorrow.”

Harry agreed with a nod and put it on. Eggsy held his breath for a few beats, blinking owlishly at Harry and mentally cursing every deity he knew for how a simple pair of tortoiseshell-rimmed glasses could make the man even more breath-taking.

“How do I look?” Harry asked, looking for some validation.

Eggsy blushed and mumbled something he hoped sounded like approval before leading the way to the pub.

\--

“Finally!” Jamal said when Eggsy and Harry found them at the Black Prince, the pub packed with more patrons than usual. “We were thinking you’d forgotten about us.”

“What? Never!” Eggsy said, hugging his friend before fist bumping Ryan who was seated on Jamal’s other side. “Boys, this is Harry, a friend of my dad’s.” He lied smoothly as he gestured to the older man, knowing they wouldn’t pry since he rarely talked about his late father. “He’s in town for the week. Thought I’d show him around.

“Harry, these are my friends, Ryan and Jamal.” Eggsy waited until the three men exchanged hellos before he offered to buy his boys the next round to make up for being late.

“Come on,” Eggsy said as he nudged Harry towards the bartender, “Help me with the drinks.”

Eggsy raised his hand and ordered 4 pints from the man behind the counter, turning to face Harry when their orders were paid for.

“Take a look around. See anyone you fancy?”

Harry scanned the crowd quickly and pursed his lips in response. “I’m…afraid I really don’t know how to begin.” He admitted nervously. “The last time I was ‘awake’ was ten years ago. What do people talk about these days?”

Eggsy patted Harry’s arm comfortingly. “It’s alright, mate. Let’s… start with something simple. Do you like men or the ladies?”

Harry licked his lips before answering, causing Eggsy to zone out for most of the sentence.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Eggsy said with a sheepish smile.

“I said,” Harry said, with a slight flush as if he was embarrassed to have to repeat it, “I have enjoyed the company of a woman once or twice, but I find that I am more attracted to men. I…must apologise. I don’t know why I admitted that.”

Eggsy smiled, finding Harry’s confession endearing, “It’s the 21st century now, Harry. Times have changed and it’s ok to love who you love now. We’re talking about the person you’ll be spending the rest of your life with, after all.”

Harry nodded slowly, accepting two of the four drinks that the bartender passed to him and Eggsy. “I suppose. I’ve always pursued women when I was ‘awake’. Perhaps that was why the curse never broke.”

“It makes sense. If you’re not true to yourself, how can you find true love?” Eggsy took the remaining two pints and motioned for Harry to follow him back to the table.

“Alright boys, drink up!” Eggsy said cheerfully, handing the drinks over before turning back to Harry and taking one of the pints for himself. He didn’t give himself time to overthink the sensation of their fingers brushing when the drink was passed over, sliding into the booth across from Ryan and Jamal with Harry sliding in after him. All of them raised their glasses for a quick toast before his friends started asking Harry things like what he was in London for (business), or how long he was staying (a week), and what he planned to do during his spare time (this and that).

“Actually,” Eggsy interjected, “Harry here’s hoping to _meet new people_.” The way he said it had both his pals nodding along in understanding.

“Pub’s a great way to meet new people.” Jamal said, tilting his chin towards the rest of the room.

“Or you can do what my great aunt Edith did last year. Went to a speed dating shindig.” Ryan said with a sip of his drink. “Meet a bunch of people you know are there for the same thing you are.”

“That’s fucking brilliant.” Eggsy said with a grin, fishing out his phone and doing a quick search of the events going on in the city. “Here we go! There’s one for tomorrow night. I just signed us up.”

Harry was slightly confused as to how Eggsy could have done all that on a small mobile device, but decided against mentioning anything, instead thanking Eggsy with a small smile.

Eggsy mumbled a response that he hoped was coherent and returned to his drink, aiming to drown out the butterflies that suddenly started infesting his stomach.

The night went by quickly, Eggsy and his friends urging Harry to at least talk to some of the people in the pub, but it ended with more apologetic shakes of heads than anything useful.

“There’s always tomorrow.” Eggsy said with an optimistic smile, letting Harry back into the shop for the night. The sun was coming up in a few minutes and they needed to make sure Percival didn’t suspect anything. His boss would more than likely commit him to an asylum if he tried to explain the night he’s had.

“I’ll come back again after sunset.” Eggsy said, returning the glasses behind the register and making sure Harry was where he positioned the mannequin earlier that night. “Don’t go anywhere alright?” He chuckled at his own joke but waved it off when he realised it was made in poor taste.

Harry simply smiled, whispering a thank you just as the sun started coming in through the storefront windows. As the light hit the older man’s frame, Eggsy stepped back and his eyes widened in amazement as Harry slowly turned from man to mannequin right in front of him.

“Fuck. Me.” Eggsy cursed, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. He honestly thought Harry had been lying the entire night and only seeing Harry go from living and breathing to stiff and inanimate made Eggsy finally believe the man. He rapped the mannequin’s chest twice, hearing the resounding echo of wood under his knuckles and gave a soft snort.

With a shake of his head and a smile, Eggsy bade Harry a good night and left, locking up as he did.

\--

Night 2

“This should be the place.” Eggsy said the following night when they got to the quaint restaurant where the speed dating session was to take place. He gave their names to the lady at the reception desk, who in turn gave them ‘Hi! My name is…’ stickers to put on their shirts, and she also explained how they were to tick the yes or no box if they felt a connection.

“Wow, there sure are a lot of people. I hope we find someone here for you.” Eggsy said as they scanned the crowd once they arrived at the main room where the other participants were. Eggsy led them to a less crowded spot in the room and as they waited, Eggsy stuck the little sticker with Harry’s name on the older man’s chest and placed his own on his shirt.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, pointing at the semi-colon and closed parenthesis at the end of Eggsy’s name.

“This?” Eggsy said with a grin as he gestured to his own name card. “It’s a winky-face. You know, so it goes: ‘Hi, My name is Eggsy,’” he explained, punctuating it with a saucy wink in Harry’s direction.

“Ah.” Harry said, “Should I have one on mine as well?”

Eggsy couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, imagining the put together man in front of him try to pull that off. “No, no. You just have to be yourself.” He said once he’d regained his composure. “If they don’t like you for you, then you shouldn’t waste your time. It won’t be a real connection if you have to lie about who you are, right?” Harry nodded, refraining from reminding Eggsy that he didn’t have time to be too choosy.

“Ah, I think we’re about to start.” Eggsy said when one of the organisers called for their attention and began to explain how the event worked. Participants with red tags were to stay seated while those with blue would move from one table to the next in a counter clockwise motion. Each round would be five minutes long and after each round, they would be given a minute to tick the yes or no box to decide if they would like to meet again for a second date.

Eggsy noticed that Harry had a red tag and he had a blue one.

“I guess I’ll see you on our ‘date’ later. Good luck!” Eggsy said with a thumbs up and bounded off to grab one of the seats as directed.

With a deep sigh, Harry straightened his tie and took his seat as well.

\--

Six rounds in had Harry staring forlornly at his scorecard. So far, he only had boxes in the ‘No’ column ticked off. There was a ‘maybe’ during the second round, but when the man started talking about how he really disliked dogs, Harry didn’t need to think twice about putting him in the ‘No’ column.

In the middle of his current ‘date’ talking about how a well-dressed man in a suit was a turn on, Harry couldn’t help but turn his head to seek out Eggsy. Throughout the event, he was always aware of where Eggsy was in the room, and now that he’d seen that the younger man was only a date away from his table, he found himself unable to put much effort into his current conversation.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the bell sounded, signalling that the participants were to move on to their next date.

“How are you holding up, Harry?” Eggsy asked with an excited smile when he sat down and the round started. “Any luck?”

“None so far, I’m afraid. Yourself?”

“Me? Nah. Honestly, I’m just here to help a mate out, you know?” The younger man said with a shrug. “But we should probably do this properly.” Eggsy said when he spotted one of the organisers giving them a warning look.

Turning back to Harry, Eggsy stuck his hand out and introduced himself, complete with the cheeky wink. Harry did the same, but left out the wink and settled for just shaking Eggsy’s hand.

“Very nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Likewise.” Harry responded, taking his hand back and curling it on his lap under the table to stop the tingling sensation on his palm that he got from the contact alone.

“What do you like to do in your spare time?” Eggsy seemed genuinely curious so Harry answered honestly that he used to collect butterflies.

“No way. I wouldn’t have expected!” Eggsy said after Harry shared his secret.

“Indeed. I had quite the collection before…” Harry made a small gesture with his hand to allude to his past. Eggsy nodded in understanding.

“Yeah? Maybe you can start a new one after this week is done.” Eggsy said optimistically, which Harry appreciated.

“And what about you?” Harry asked, “What do you like to do when you’re not ‘helping your mates out’?”

“Ah,” Eggsy shrugged, “Between helping mum out with the house, taking care of my baby sister and working part-time with Mr. P, not much time for myself, you know?”

Eggsy turned a light shade of pink before he continued in a soft whisper, “I used to be really into gymnastics…

“But after my dad passed away and things got _complicated_ at home,” Harry had the impression that ‘complicated’ was a great understatement, “I haven’t had much time to pursue my interests.” Eggsy played with the label of the beer bottle between them, busy trying to peel off the sticker rather than look at Harry when he spoke. “Got in trouble more times than I could count. I was just lucky Mr. P decided to give the punk kid who tried to steal from his store a second chance.”

“He must really care about you, your boss.” Harry said softly, taking a drink from his own whiskey glass.

“Yeah.” Eggsy said with a fond smile. “He gave me a new lease on life, you know? He even helped me and mum get a restraining order against Dean, the dirt bag that wasn’t treating her right.”

Eggsy took a long gulp of his beer before continuing, “That’s why I believe everyone deserves second chances, and why I want to help you. You deserve to prove that ex of yours wrong.” Eggsy looked up from his bottle and locked eyes with Harry. “You made a mistake and you’re paying for it, but that shouldn’t be the end of it.”

Harry’s throat was suddenly dry from Eggsy’s statement and the conviction behind it. Harry had always believed he deserved to be punished for his betrayal. It was only now after Eggsy said it so plainly that Harry started thinking he was worth being saved.

“That’s the buzzer.” Eggsy said when the bell ending the round sounded. “Do your best, Harry.” He said with a smile, reaching for Harry’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Everything will work out for the better, you’ll see.”

Eggsy moved on to the next table and smoothly introduced himself to date number 8. Harry swallowed thickly and asked for a refill from a passing server, not ashamed to admit to himself that he needed the additional courage to get through the rest of the night.

\--

After the speed dating portion of the night, the guests were given a meal and the chance to make some new friends with the participants they didn’t get to meet. Both men stayed for Harry to rule out any other prospective partners from the red tag group. “Not bad.” Eggsy said as they walked back to the tailor shop in the early hours of the morning.

“You got matched with two men, but I think this guy,” Eggsy said, pointing at the card that had Harry’s best matched results, “William Kingsley, he sounds like our guy.”

Harry nodded, agreeing with Eggsy since he had been far more comfortable around William than the second choice. He stayed silent on the fact that the younger man was his real first choice - he had only opted not to tick Eggsy’s name to avoid the awkwardness it was sure to cause.

“And yourself?” Harry asked, opening the door to the shop for the other man.

Eggsy thanked him before slipping in and locking the door behind Harry. “I ticked no for everyone.” He said with a chuckle. “Not really looking for a relationship right now, you know?”

Harry nodded, feeling relieved that he made the right decision regarding his speed date with Eggsy.

“We should text him.” Eggsy said, fishing out the disposable mobile he got for Harry from the older man’s pocket and inputting William’s number. “Get a date for tomorrow and for the rest of the week. We haven’t got time to lose.” Eggsy flopped down on one of the sofas in the shop, composing a message with quick movements of his thumb.

Harry was familiar with older versions of the phone, but left Eggsy to type his message out for him as the younger male was more proficient with the device. He sat down beside Eggsy and peered over the other man’s shoulder.

The text was short, simply stating who he was, how he enjoyed meeting William and that he would love it if they could meet up for another date tomorrow night.

“There’s a couple’s baking class for tomorrow night that was being advertised at the restaurant a while ago.” Eggsy said when he sent the text out and they waited for William to respond back.

“If Will is up for it, we should sign up. It’ll be a nice way to get to know the other person more, and if things don’t pan out, you’d at least leave with some pretty delicious treats. Ah!” Eggsy exclaimed when they got a message alert. “He says he’s happy you reached out to him and that he’d be thrilled to meet up again tomorrow.” Eggsy typed out the specifics for the baking class and Will replied swiftly to confirm that it was a date.

“Complete with a winky face, Harry.” Eggsy said with a huge grin as he showed Harry the text. “I think he likes you.”

Eggsy’s smile was contagious and Harry couldn’t help but be happy at Eggsy’s hopeful expression.

“Alright, back to the stand with you.” Eggsy said when the clock chimed the early hour of the morning. “I’ll make the necessary arrangements and pick you up for the date later tonight.”

“Will you be attending the class as well, Eggsy?” Harry asked, taking his position by the wall.

“Yes, of course! Gotta give you my support, right?” Eggsy said with a smile as he took Percival’s spare glasses off Harry’s nose, placing them back behind the register. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a friend that owes me a favour so I’ll be there to lend you a hand.”

Eggsy returned to Harry’s side and straightened out the older man’s tie, taking the time to smooth out the suit jacket’s lapels as well. Eggsy made the mistake of looking up at the older man’s face and found himself lost in the warm brown eyes.

Eggsy swallowed, eyes tracing down the gentle slopes of Harry’s face to the soft curve of the other man’s mouth, wondering how it was even possible for a man to have such red, kissable lips. Harry must have said something, but all Eggsy heard was the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears as he leaned forward, his own mouth slightly parted, with every intention of feeling Harry’s against his. He was suddenly startled back to the present when the sound of the front door opened.

“Eggsy?” Percival called his name when he entered the main room, looking at his young assistant who was standing in the middle of the room with a deep blush on his face. “You’re in early. The sun just came up.”

“Ah, yeah, I forgot my keys before I left.” Eggsy said, dangling the key ring which he fished out of his pocket.

“You could have gotten it later today when you came back for your shift.” Percival said as he went about getting the shop ready for the day.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t sit still knowing it was missing.” Eggsy said with a smile. He took one final look at Harry, who turned back into a mannequin while he was talking to Percival, bade his boss a good morning and left.

\--

Night 3

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Roxy hissed at Eggsy as the instructor told them to break a couple of eggs for the cupcakes they were going to make. So far, she had crushed three eggs and the fourth one had met its unfortunate demise when it fell to the ground as Roxy reached for the paper napkins to clean her hands.

“Come on.” Eggsy said as he easily broke the required number of eggs into a bowl. He then handed it to Roxy before looking at the instructions to get the rest of the ingredients ready. “It’s really not that hard.” He encouraged her as he passed her a whisk and told her to beat the eggs.

“You are forgetting that I am horrible in the kitchen.” Roxy snarked back, gripping the whisk too tightly and beating the eggs with an anger that Eggsy was sure she was channelling into the eggs so she could resist punching him in the face. “I burn water, remember?”

Eggsy turned away to hide his laughter. It was a gross exaggeration of course, but he did remember the time she called him in a panic when she almost set her kitchen on fire while trying to make instant noodles.

“Calm down, Rox.” Eggsy said, setting aside the baking pans that he had just lined. He placed his hands on her arms to stop her furious whisking. “Remember what we’re really here for.”

He had explained to Roxy earlier that day of Harry’s situation, and she had the good sense to ask if he was on any drugs. She arrived at the shop right before closing, intent on proving that Eggsy was crazy. She gave her dad a peck on the cheek, told him that she was going out with Eggsy after the latter finished work, and that Percival shouldn’t wait up. Once Percival left and the clock struck the appointed hour, Harry came to life and Roxy promptly demanded a drink before they went to the baking class.

“You’re right.” Roxy said with a deep breath. “You’re right.” She said again before glaring at him, “But just so you know, you can’t blame me if I burn your eyebrows off.”

“Deal.” Eggsy said with a grin as he took the bowl and whisk from her.

“What do you think?” Eggsy asked her with a tilt of his head in Harry’s direction when their cupcakes were in the oven and they were told to start on the frosting. Harry’s lips were slightly quirked up at a joke William made, and the other man took the opportunity to run a hand over Harry’s arm between stories. Eggsy looked away and took a drink from his water bottle, throat suddenly dry.

“He’s cute.” Roxy said while mixing the red and blue food colouring for their purple topping. “Which is why you have to explain to me why you didn’t offer your arse in the name of love.”

Eggsy choked in the middle of drinking his water, causing some people in the class, including Harry, to look his way. Eggsy waved away the concern and turned back to Roxy who looked far from apologetic.

“You heard me, Unwin.” She said as she handed him the colouring to mix with the rest of the ingredients for the icing. “You’re clearly attracted to him. You get this look in your eyes like you just want to take the suit off. And I can totally see why. He’s a good looking man, a gentleman, and I bet under that suit he fucks like a champ.”

Eggsy turned red at Roxy’s blunt words, barely able to sputter out a ‘what’ in response.

“He’s from the nineteen hundreds, Eggs.” She said with a teasing smile. “People had far more free time then to do _things_.” The way Roxy emphasized the last word left no question as to what she meant. “And he looks like he knows his way around the bedroom. I wouldn’t be surprised if his Ex cursed him out of sexual frustration at the very idea that he would no longer get fucked by that fine piece of co– “

“Ok, I think the cupcakes are ready!” Eggsy said, far louder than necessary, cutting Roxy off just as the timer went off.

Roxy spent the rest of the baking session cackling at Eggsy’s embarrassment and licking purple cream off the spoon.

\--

“These are really good.” Eggsy said after he took a bite from one of the chocolate cupcakes that Harry and William made. At the end of the baking class, Eggsy and Roxy waited further up the road so Harry and William could say goodnight properly. Eggsy said that it was so Will didn’t think they were spying, but Roxy had a hunch that that wasn’t the only reason why Eggsy wanted to be looking away from the couple. When Harry re-joined the duo, Roxy said her goodnights as well, wished Harry luck and left with her own portion of the cupcakes tucked under her arm.

After stopping by a convenient store, Eggsy and Harry returned to Kingsman Tailors and were now seated on opposite ends of the sofa, one of Eggsy’s legs bent under him as he faced Harry, with their cupcake creations between them. Harry took a delicate bite of one of Eggsy’s purple batch before giving his praise as well. Eggsy preened at the compliment.

“How was Will?” Eggsy inquired, taking a drink directly from a carton of milk that they picked up on the way back to the shop and were sharing between them. He passed it over to Harry, who initially looked offended that they were drinking straight out of the container instead of glasses, but now easily accepted the carton and took a drink as well.

“Charming. Funny. Quite attractive.”

Eggsy took a bigger bite of the cupcake as Harry listed out Will’s qualities, almost biting down on his tongue when he remembered how Will had smudged some light blue frosting on Harry’s nose with a flirty wink. He forced himself to chew slowly, trying to dissect why the interaction had him feeling angry. He knew he wasn’t ready for a serious relationship at the moment, too busy focusing on getting his life together.

He couldn’t promise Harry a ‘forever’ kind of love, not now, not when he wasn’t sure what that really meant himself. There was no question about how much he loved his mum and his younger sister, and his friends had a place in his heart as well. But the former were family and the latter were deep friendships formed through years of being together. It would have been unfair if he had offered to go ondates with Harry only to say he couldn’t commit himself to the older man completely at the end of it, even though he couldn’t deny the obvious attraction he was feeling. Especially not after Roxy had ribbed him throughout the night about how she could imagine Harry easily bending Eggsy over the counter to make Eggsy see stars.

It was better this way, Eggsy rationalised, that Harry had met someone with similar interests and who was obviously also looking for a long term relationship. Someone who already knew what he wanted in life, was financially stable and who could make Harry happy.

“He wanted to meet again tomorrow night for a night picnic at Hyde Park,” Harry continued, bringing Eggsy back to their conversation about Will, “and he’ll have everything ready so I shouldn’t worry about it.”

“That’s great, Harry.” Eggsy said with a half-hearted smile. “I won’t be able to help you out tomorrow,” Eggsy said with equal parts disappointment and relief. “I gotta babysit little Daisy while mum is out with her gals, but I’ll be by to let you out of the store and back in again at the end of the night.”

“Much appreciated, Eggsy.” Harry said with a gentle and genuine smile that made Eggsy’s insides turn into goo. What happened next however made Eggsy believe that he was definitely being punished by whatever higher power existed out there.

“Oh, you have a bit of frosting, right here.” Harry gestured to a corner of Eggsy’s mouth to point out where the stain was.

“Did I get it?” Eggsy asked after rubbing the back of his hand over the spot. Harry shook his head.

“You’ve only spread it more.” The older gentleman said with a kind smile. “It’s gotten on your cheek now.”

Eggsy gave another valiant attempt at wiping the cream off before Harry tutted at him and reached out to grasp Eggsy’s hand before the younger man made more of a mess.

“Let me.” Harry offered, releasing Eggsy so he could move the cupcakes between them to the floor, and shuffled to sit closer. One of Harry’s hands cupped the back of Eggsy’s neck to hold the younger man still while the thumb of his other hand ran over the bottom of Eggsy’s lip, following the line of blue icing that began from the under the lip up to the middle of Eggsy’s cheek.

Eggsy could do nothing but hold his breath and hope that Harry couldn’t tell how fast his heart was racing, sure that the older man could hear how loud it was beating against Eggsy’s chest. He kept his eyes fixed on Harry’s forehead, refusing to look down at Harry’s eyes or lips for he was sure that a repeat of the previous night’s heated gaze would only result in regrets the following morning.

“There.” Harry said, taking back the hand he used to wipe away the frosting. Eggsy prayed that life wouldn’t be so cruel, but as his eyes followed Harry’s hand moving away from him and closer to the older gentleman’s lips, Eggsy knew that he was in serious trouble.

Harry stuck out his soft pink tongue to lick the frosting off his own thumb, and it took Eggsy a truly tremendous amount of self-control not to whimper.

Harry’s eyes looked into Eggsy’s green ones, suddenly realising how close they were seated with their lips only an inch or so apart. He could feel how warm Eggsy felt under his hands and the prickle of stubble under his palm brought back memories of how good it felt to have another person in his arms; to be so focused that nothing else mattered but each other. Harry swallowed, lips parting slightly with the need to close the gap between them, curious as to what Eggsy tasted like under the milk, chocolate and frosting that they shared.

He felt the warm exhale of Eggsy’s breath on his lips, noticed how Eggsy’s pupils were blown wide with lust and he pulled back.

“You should take the rest of the cupcakes back to your sister and mother. I’m sure they’ll enjoy it.” Harry said, standing up and cleaning up the mess they made, putting the untouched cupcakes back into the box. He also took the glasses off his nose, placing them back on their proper place near the counter. By the time Harry returned to his spot by the wall, Eggsy had taken out the trash and had the box of cupcakes in his arms.

Without looking at Harry, Eggsy wished the older man a goodnight and left the shop.

As the locks to the store clicked into place, Harry ran a hand over his face and stared out of the front windows into the street. Eggsy made it clear he wasn’t looking for a relationship and for Harry to take advantage of the boy, even when Eggsy seemed so willing, would have been unfair. The last thought Harry had before the sun came up was that Eggsy deserved someone closer to his age who could cherish him, and not an old fool who didn’t even know what it meant to love.

\--

Night 4

“Tell me again what happened. From the beginning.” Eggsy said with his arms akimbo as he and Harry stood in fitting room two, the older man gingerly taking off the sopping wet suit that Eggsy had to dry and press before Mr. P arrived in the morning.

He had let Harry out earlier that evening, wishing Harry luck and all but running back home, convincing himself that it was because he was a good son and older brother, and not because he was avoiding Harry at all. Eggsy had returned to the shop immediately after his mum returned, only to find Harry waiting outside, dripping wet from head to toe. Harry claimed he had walked back from his date so he wasn’t as drenched as when he pulled himself out of the pond, but Eggsy was still flabbergasted at the turn of events.

“Turns out,” Harry said as he shouldered off the white dress shirt in a way that Eggsy was definitely filing under his future spank bank material, especially the image of how Harry’s nipples had pebbled in the cold air, “that William had only gone out with me to make his boyfriend jealous.” Harry undid his belt buckle and trousers, stepping out of them easily, and it was then that Eggsy belatedly remembered that he never put any pants on Harry when he was assembling the mannequin.

Eggsy averted his eyes, cheeks hot as he looked anywhere but at Harry’s naked frame. He accepted the damp clothes and told Harry to stay in the room while he went to get a change of clothes.

Eggsy returned with a towel, a matching pyjama set and a red robe, asking Harry to put them on and to come back out into the main hall when he was ready.

Eggsy took the time to look at the suit and sighed, realising he needed to have it professionally cleaned to get some of the grass stains and dirt out. A friend of his who worked at a cleaner’s could rush it for him.He could probably get away with Mr. P never finding out if Eggsy claimed he wanted to change the look of the mannequin by showcasing their sleepwear collection for the day. Eggsy counted himself lucky that Percival’s spare glasses were still intact.

“So his boyfriend just appeared and crashed your date?” Eggsy clarified when Harry emerged from the room, robe done up perfectly.

“Yes. He told me to stay away from Will and promptly pushed me into the water.”

Eggsy winced sympathetically as Harry mentioned how Will had given a half-hearted apology before leaving with the boyfriend.

“How could he be so heartless?” Eggsy shouted, pacing the length of the store to get rid of his pent up anger, “to use someone else to get his boyfriend jealous, to not care about the consequences of his actions and how the other person would feel!”

“Yes, rather ironic given that my not taking into account someone else’s feelings was what got me into this mess in the first place.” Harry said ruefully. Eggsy paused in his ranting and took a moment to stop himself from saying that Harry’s case was different since Harry had thought he was doing the right thing at the time, knowing that it wouldn’t change the situation they were in.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Eggsy said instead with a heartbroken look, “Maybe… maybe we can ask that other person you were matched with.” The younger man said as he continued to pace, trying to find another way out of their mess. “What was his name, Gary? Greg? Or was it George?”

“Eggsy.” Harry said softly, placing his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders to stop him. “My boy, I’m afraid it’s too late for that now.”

“We can’t just give up!” Eggsy exclaimed, “We have another day, we mustn’t just throw in the towel.” Eggsy tried to reason with Harry, but even he knew that the odds were against them breaking the curse so close to the eleventh hour, especially when neither of them kept Geoffrey’s number on hand.

“It’s alright.” Harry said, running his hands over Eggsy’s arms in a soothing manner. “I suppose I should have accepted the impossibility of it when I was first turned. Would have saved me a lot of grief.”

Eggsy couldn’t say anything, overcome with helplessness at the situation and frustrated that he couldn’t save Harry.

“Quite honestly, I would much rather spend my last night with you.”

“With me?” Eggsy was taken aback by Harry’s statement.

“Yes,” Harry said with a smile, “I can’t imagine anything better than spending my last waking moments with a good friend. The first I’ve had in a very long time.”

Eggsy was silent for a long while, blinking owlishly at Harry’s statement since he couldn’t believe the older man was choosing to spend his last hours on earth with Eggsy.

Harry’s smile fell at Eggsy’s lack of response and he took his hands off Eggsy’s arms. “Of course if you’re busy, I completely under-“

“No!” Eggsy said, grasping both of Harry’s hands in his and stepping closer to the other man, “No. I’m not busy. I want to. Spend tomorrow night with you that is.”

“Wonderful.” Harry responded with a smile that Eggsy would kill to see more of. It made him all the more determined to make Harry’s last night absolutely spectacular. “I’m looking forward to it.”

After Eggsy placed the wet suit in a bag and Harry resumed his position for the day, they exchanged their goodnights. Eggsy waved at Harry through the bay windows, waiting until the curse turned Harry lifeless again before leaving to plan a truly memorable night ahead.

\--

Night 5

Eggsy was dressed in a deep blue suit and a classic white button up when Harry became human again for the last time the following night. He beamed when the older man complimented him on the attire.

“A birthday gift from Mr. P. Hadn’t had occasion to wear it before, but I think tonight is as good a reason as any.”

“Well you look lovely, my dear boy.” Harry said with a gentle smile. “Do you need help with the tie?” He offered as he motioned to the open collar of Eggsy’s white shirt, remembering how the younger man had struggled with it the first night.

“Nah.” Eggsy said with a shrug. “It’s the ‘in thing’ to do these days, to go without a tie and leave the top few buttons undone.”

Harry hummed, unable to tear his eyes away from the almost scandalous dip in Eggsy’s collar bone. The past few days they spent together, Eggsy had worn his shirts buttoned all the way up. Now that Harry had a glimpse of the soft skin underneath, he felt almost cheated that he hadn’t had the opportunity to see it much sooner.

He tamped down the urge to lick the patch of skin, forcing himself to look Eggsy in the eye and ask if there was a suit ready for him as well, or if they were to spend the evening with Harry in the pyjamas and red robe ensemble.

“That look does become you so don’t tempt me.” Eggsy teased as he led Harry to the fitting room where the freshly laundered and pressed suit hung.

Harry quickly donned on the outfit, taking a moment to be amused that Eggsy also set aside undergarments, before they left the shop for the night.

“There’s a festival happening by the Thames,” Eggsy explained as they made their way to the nearest tube station. “It might be quite busy so stay close. Don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” Harry nodded in understanding and they moved on to other topics.

Harry was just telling Eggsy about a particularly rude customer that came into the shop that morning when they arrived at the fairgrounds.

“You weren’t joking about the number of people.” He said, scanning the crowd and the attractions, “And... is that an _[upside-down purple cow](http://www.underbelly.co.uk/news/udderbelly-festival-and-london-wonderground-are-back-at-southbank-centre)_?”

Eggsy laughed at the perplexed look on Harry’s face “Yes, it is, but we’re going to the [one beside this](http://www.londonwonderground.co.uk/).” He explained before pointing at the big red and white tent further down, motioning Harry along.

Harry followed obediently, working his way around the mass of people as he trailed after Eggsy. He paused briefly at the welcome arch, reading the red and gold sign over the entranceway with wonder, watching as the lights shone brightly overhead. He startled when a hand suddenly grabbed his. It turned out to be Eggsy who brought their linked hands up between their faces.

“I told you to stick close, Harry.” Eggsy said with a grin, coming in closer so Harry could hear him better over the excitement, “wouldn’t want to lose you in this. Now come on! I want to get some snacks before the show.” Harry let Eggsy tug him along as they weaved through the crowd, tightening his hand over Eggsy’s smaller one, feeling out the tiny callused bumps of the firm, warm hand in his grasp.

They paused briefly by a vendor and grabbed some drinks with their snacks before they slipped into the tent. After they purchased the tickets and were led to their seats, Eggsy held the large bucket of popcorn between them, practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation for the show.

Harry had to admit that at the end of the program, he had spent more time looking at Eggsy than at the performers. He laughed along and clapped appropriately of course, but he was far more enchanted by how Eggsy giggled with that joyous and youthful innocence. And whenever Eggsy turned to him with a cheeky smile, ribbing the older man for being too ancient to get the jokes, Harry couldn’t even get mad.

“That was great!” Eggsy exclaimed when they left the tent, eyes wide as he told Harry his favourite parts. Eggsy was walking backwards when he re-enacted a segment with a sweeping gesture, unaware of the beer bottle on the ground until he stumbled on it. He would have fallen had Harry not reached out and pulled him upright with an arm around his waist.

“My hero.” Eggsy breathed out, a little flushed at the surprising experience. His senses honed in on the firm press of Harry’s body against his and for a brief moment, Eggsy’s eyes darted down to Harry’s lips, wondering not for the first time that week if he could get away with placing his own against them. Eggsy was startled out of his thoughts when a few cheers from passers-by reminded him where they were, causing Eggsy to turn a deeper shade of red.

The younger man cleared his throat as he slowly extricated himself from Harry’s arms, ignoring the way he got goose pimples just from the contact. Not trusting himself to refrain from jumping Harry’s bones, Eggsy quickly looked around for a way to defuse the tension. When he spied a game booth a few paces away, he made his way to it, trusting Harry to follow.

“Three tries to knock the cans down and win a prize.” The operator said cheerfully as he exchanged the rubber balls for the cash in Eggsy’s hand.

“Wanna give it a go, Harry?” Eggsy asked, passing the balls to the older man. “I can usually only get the top ones.”

“Try for a few rounds, my dear. Perhaps tonight is your lucky night.” Harry encouraged, watching as Eggsy got into position and took aim.

“Oooh, good try, mate.” The game booth operator said with an apologetic head shake when Eggsy only got the top three cans knocked down. “What about you, sir?” He said as he looked at Harry, offering the balls. “Care to try?”

Eggsy offered the payment while Harry took the rubber balls. He took a step back, Eggsy moving a safe distance away, and knocked the top few cans off with the first try. He got the rest of the cans on the second try, earning an impressed look from his companion.

“Well done!” The operator said, motioning for Harry to pick a prize from the shelves.

“Pick one.” Harry said to Eggsy when the younger man returned to his side.

“I’m a little too old for stuffed animals, Harry.” Eggsy teased but turned to look at the selection anyway, knowing that Harry would have no need for it either come the end of the night. “That one.” Eggsy said as he pointed to the cream coloured prize on the top shelf. “Daisy would love it. I think I’ll name him JB.”

“Excellent choice.” Harry said when the prize was handed over as they thanked the attendant, “I’m sure your sister would love a pug plush.”

“What!” Eggsy exclaimed as he held the toy in front of him. “I thought it was a bulldog!”

\--

After Eggsy calmed down from his outburst, he all but dragged Harry to the brightly lit carousel down the path.

“Just one ride, please Harry?” he begged and Harry cursed his inability to say no to those vibrant green puppy dog eyes.

When Harry sat down on his assigned horse – Eggsy had picked out the most colourfully lacquered one – the younger man placed JB between Harry’s arms and stepped back to take a picture. The flash of Eggsy’s mobile went off and the blond laughed at the scowl on Harry’s face in the photo.

_art by:[Dai](http://daichou.tumblr.com/) _ || [Click for Larger Image](http://daichou.tumblr.com/post/127520057594/my-part-of-the-kingsman-bang-i-drew-one-of-the)

“This brings back memories.” Eggsy said as he got on his own black and white horse beside Harry’s as the ride started. “Dad would take me on these and mum would stand off to the side. We’d wave every time we went around.” Eggsy’s hands tightened around the pole and the smile slipped off his face as he told Harry how Lee Unwin had died during active service. Life got very difficult after that.

“Sometimes I wish I could turn back time, you know? Change the past. Re-do some things.” Eggsy looked at the crowd, happy and cheering as the carousel did another round, before turning to look back at Harry.

“Do you... miss it?” He asked the older man, “Your life from before?”

Had Harry been asked that at the start of the week, he would have answered ‘yes’ without a second thought. Now, in the golden yellow light of the ride, the plush soft in his hands and Eggsy looking disappointed that he had failed Harry, Harry took a long moment to think it through before answering.

“I do miss it.” He started, “but over the years, I’ve learned that living in the past, living with regret, is not living at all.”

Harry looked at the toy in his hand, watching how it compressed when he squeezed it, before looking back at Eggsy. “You have so much to live for, Eggsy. For your sister, your mother, and for yourself. Don’t waste it by wishing things were different.”

The ride ended before Eggsy could respond. Harry slipped off the inanimate horse easily and offered his hand to help Eggsy down. Eggsy gave a small smile and thanked Harry as he dismounted. He also accepted JB back and held the stuffed animal tightly to his chest as Harry, who still held his other hand, led them both past the crowd towards a quieter part of the grounds.

“Um,” Eggsy started, “If you like, we can go on the London Eye? We have a couple of hours until sunrise and we can get a good look at the city while we’re up there?” He suggested, pointing to the iconic ride close by.

“If it’s all the same to you,” Harry said with a smile, “I’d rather show you the parts of the city you can’t enjoy from up there.”

Eggsy could only blink and nod when faced with the older man’s charming smile and followed behind Harry as the other man led him past the people and out of the festival grounds.

Eggsy was unsure how much time passed as they walked, Harry showing him parts of the city in a new light. Harry explained the history behind even things as mundane as brick walls, interspersing it with stories of his past that had Eggsy hanging onto every word.

And the entire time, Harry held Eggsy’s hand as they walked, fingers intertwined with Harry’s thumb running over his knuckle in a way that caused Eggsy’s mind to short out about half an hour in.

They took a longer route back to the shop, and Eggsy shivered when the night got colder, but Harry simply moved his hand from Eggsy’s grip to hold the younger man around the waist, pressing their bodies together, and they continued their walk.

They returned to the shop just as the clock struck four in the morning, Eggsy letting them in through the back door and making sure to lock up behind Harry. They moved to the main room and Eggsy was about to flick on the lights when Harry caught his wrist. “Maybe in a while, dear.” He said, tugging Eggsy to sit by the sofa instead where the moonlight streamed through the bay windows.

“Eggsy, I hate to ask this of you, but come sun up when I turn back… Will you box me back up and take me to the incinerator?”

Eggsy was too shocked by the request to immediately scream his refusal, but when he was ready to let Harry have it for even suggesting such a thing, the older man made a placating gesture and continued,

“Spending eternity trapped in my body, knowing that I won’t ever have the chance to be truly alive again… I just can’t go through that.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy started, licking his lips as he tried to think of another solution, “Maybe I can find another wizard, give you another couple of years?”

Harry smiled sardonically and shook his head, “I’ve had my chance, Eggsy. If I haven’t found a way to break the curse by now, I don’t think I ever will.”

He took Eggsy’s hand in both of his, soaking in the warm feel of another’s touch for as long as he still could.

“After the sun rises, after you’ve done what I’ve asked, please, forget about me.” Harry felt Eggsy’s hand grip his tightly, as if holding on would make Harry stay. Harry squeezed in return, not wanting to let go as well but knowing he would eventually have to.

“You’re still so young and you have your whole life ahead of you.” Harry continued, eyes downcast as he rubbed his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles, appreciating the contrast of their skin under the light of the moon. “You deserve so much more than spending it thinking about ‘what ifs’ and wallowing in regrets. Especially over an old man like me.”

“And what about you?” Eggsy whispered, barely able to articulate his words over the guilt and sorrow he felt. “Don’t you have any regrets?”

“Eggsy. The only regret I may have is that I spent the last few days trying to achieve the impossible when all I really wanted was to feel alive again.” Harry looked up at Eggsy then and knew the sadness in the younger man’s eyes were reflected in his.

“Would you indulge an old man his last wish?” Harry continued, choosing to act on his own advice and refusing to let his last moments be spent pondering ‘what-could-have-beens’.

“Yes, Harry, anything.” Eggsy said without hesitation, inching closer to Harry on the couch.

“Can I…?” Harry started, eyes darting down to Eggsy’s lips and wondering if it would be too forward to ask it of the younger man.

Eggsy answered Harry’s half-formed request by closing the space between them, crushing their mouths together as he flung his free hand around Harry’s shoulders. Harry released Eggsy’s hand, moving to wind them around Eggsy’s trim waist.

Harry was pushed back down onto the sofa, Eggsy pulling their bodies closer as he continued to lick and kiss into Harry’s mouth, frantic and eager. Eggsy’s now freed hand moved to tug at Harry’s lapels, not caring that he was wrinkling both their suits in an effort to taste more of the older man.

One of Harry’s hands cupped Eggsy’s jaw, holding the blond steady as he slowed their kiss, taking his time to map out the inside of Eggsy’s mouth. The younger man groaned, carding fingers through Harry’s hair and tugging as if to urge Harry into another fierce battle of tongues and lips, but Harry paid it no mind, nipping softly at Eggsy’s plump bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Please.” Eggsy whispered, green eyes blown wide with lust as he looked down at Harry. The younger man shifted to straddle Harry, pressing the hard line of his groin against Harry’s hip, leaving no question as to what Eggsy needed.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, despite feeling his own trousers tighten from his arousal.

“Harry,” Eggsy said with a cheeky wink as he sat up and quickly undid his blue jacket, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor behind the sofa, “no regrets, right?”

Harry was about to voice his agreement but his reply came out as a groan instead when Eggsy ground against Harry’s unmistakeable erection.

“Get this off,” Eggsy said, tugging at Harry’s tie and jacket. “wouldn’t want to have to explain to Mr. P why I got jizz on a mannequin’s suit.”

Harry’s lips quirked slightly as he sat up and laid the mentioned items out neatly on the back of the couch.

Eggsy had already slipped his belt off and was working on the buttons of his shirt when Harry moved his hands away,

“Allow me, my dear,” The older gentleman said as he tugged Eggsy’s shirt tails out and slipped his large warm hands under the fabric, running them over Eggsy’s back as he pulled the younger man into another kiss. Eggsy’s fingers played with the strands on the base of Harry’s neck, answering every kiss and lick the older man bestowed upon him with equal fervour.

Eggsy pulled back from the kiss as his hands moved down to Harry’s button down, eyes focused as he started to undo the fastenings. He got only about half-way down the pressed shirt when his attention was diverted by the fact that Harry had slipped a hand down Eggsy’s now open trousers and had Eggsy’s hard cock in a firm grip.

“Christ.” Eggsy cursed between clenched teeth, hands tightening around Harry’s shoulder when Harry spread the precum on the tip of his cock around the head. Eggsy groaned as Harry squeezed his hot, flushed length. Eggsy shifted his hips, trying to get more friction by rubbing against Harry’s hand, but the older man only released him.

“That’s not playing fair.” Eggsy groaned out, the last word coming out in a stutter when Harry made a show of licking a hand and grasped Eggsy’s erection once more.

The next few moments were filled with Eggsy gasping into the space between them as Harry stroked him in an even pace, the saliva-slicked hand making it easier for Eggsy to thrust into the tight grip. Eggsy’s hands shakily reached down to undo Harry’s trousers, taking the hard shaft out of the strict confines and feeling the firm weight in his grasp.

Eggsy felt his mouth water at the sight.

He didn’t think it could get any hotter, sitting intertwined and getting jerked off by the attractive older man he had been lusting after all week at his work place, but when he felt Harry’s hand slip under the waistband of his pants and rub a digit against the ring of his entrance, Eggsy spilled so hard he whited out for a good minute or two.

He came back with Harry holding him close, whispering endearments as a hand ran over Eggsy’s back in soothing circles.

“So much for not getting spunk on the suit.” Eggsy grumbled as he pulled away, frowning at the mess he’d made between them.

Harry chuckled and pressed an apologetic kiss to Eggsy’s creased forehead instead.

Eggsy decided he could deal with the problem later and pushed away from Harry, telling the older man to sit with his back against the arm rest. “My turn,” He said wickedly as Harry complied before he lay on his stomach so that he was eye-level with Harry’s erect cock. He pushed some more of the fabric down Harry’s hips, wanting to expose as much of the older man’s skin as he could. He licked his lips and looked up at Harry through his lashes before grinning coyly and taking the hard length into his mouth.

Harry bucked up at the sudden hot wet suction, but Eggsy’s arm around his waist kept him in place as the younger man lapped him up. He spread his thighs wider and threw his head back as Eggsy’s other hand squeezed the base of his cock, fingers brushing lightly over his tight balls.

Eggsy pulled away but his hands continued to stroke the length of Harry’s cock, eyes taking in the erection glistening with his spit and Harry’s precum. Harry was leaking continuously into his grasp and Eggsy bent down to chase the fluid, tracing up the thick blue vein with his tongue. Once he got to the tip, Eggsy licked his lips, liking the way Harry tasted before he decided that he needed more. He put his mouth back over Harry’s shaft, taking the older man deep before he hummed around the cock and worked the length once more with his tongue and mouth.

Eggsy felt Harry’s fingers in his hair, carding through but not gripping or guiding Eggsy’s pace. Had Eggsy not heard the other man’s ragged breathing, he wouldn’t have thought Harry was affected. He looked up at Harry and only returned his full attention to the cock in his mouth when he was satisfied with the flush dusting the man’s cheeks.

He bobbed his head a few more times, and even when he heard Harry warn him, he continued to suck the shaft, desperately wanting Harry to cum down his throat.

He pulled away only when he milked every last drop from the older man, letting the softening cock slip out of his mouth slowly as he committed Harry’s taste and feel to memory. He gently tucked both their cocks back before he rearranged Harry so the older man was lying down on the sofa once more. Eggsy then lay down on top of Harry, propped up on the man’s chest as he drew lazy loops on the exposed skin there.

“Thank you.” Harry said before he pulled Eggsy down for a kiss, and then another.

“I’ll miss you.” Eggsy whispered back, peppering Harry’s cheeks and nose with kisses, trying to hold back his tears as the night sky slowly turned into day. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Harry hushed the younger male, running a soothing hand down Eggsy’s back as he trailed his lips lightly over Eggsy’s forehead. “Everything will be all right, my darling.” He tucked Eggsy’s head into the crook of his neck, letting the younger man cling tightly to him as he turned to watch the first of the sun’s rays stream into the shop.

He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to shed a tear as he turned his head away from the windows, knowing that he would feel the hot light against his skin instead of the warmth of Eggsy in his arms before he lost all sense of touch forever.

Harry tightened his hold on Eggsy, placing a tender kiss on the younger man’s temple before he buried his nose into Eggsy’s soft locks, relishing the scent of the other man in his arms. He was overcome with a sense of peace, and Harry took in a deep breath, one that he knew would be his last.

Except it wasn’t.

Eggsy pushed off Harry when they both felt the hot rays of the sun, looking at Harry up and down with surprise mixed with joy when Harry remained human.

Harry sat up as well and stared down at his hands, reaching out to expose more of him to the sun in case the magic was just taking a while. He looked back at Eggsy when after a good five minutes he hadn’t turned back.

“Did... did I just break the curse with my excellent blowjob skills?” Eggsy asked with a dirty grin.

“Hardly.” A dry voice said, startling Eggsy off the couch. “The curse merely ended.”

“Merlin!” Harry exclaimed when he saw his friend, standing behind the sofa, alive and well. He got off the couch and went around to pull Merlin into a hug. “My god man! I have missed you.”

“Don’t mind me.” Eggsy said with a huff as he got up and dusted himself off, hugging JB against his chest as the two older gentlemen exchanged pleasantries.

“My apologies,” Harry said before he introduced both Eggsy and Merlin to each other.

“What did you mean by ‘the curse merely ended’?” Eggsy asked, once they had all sat down on the sofa, Merlin eyeing the cum-stained couch with disdain before picking the cleanest spot and sitting down.

“Exactly that. True love cannot be achieved in a few days, and as such, the curse should have been impossible to break. Fortunately in this case Harry, there was another alternative – to wait for the magic to run its course – to dry up, as it were.”

“So, I’m free then?” Harry asked, hopeful but still in disbelief that it was that simple.

“Yes.” Merlin said with a grin.

“Wait,” Eggsy interjected, angry at the implication, “doesn’t this mean that Harry could have been curse-free 50 years ago had you not extended the duration to a century?”

Merlin looked away sheepishly, “Yes, sorry about that.”

“So, not only did you have Harry live through an additional fifty years of the curse because you extended it, you didn’t think to inform him that there was a much simpler way he’d be human again instead of ‘finding true love’?”

Harry placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder when the younger male’s voice started rising to a shout.

“It’s alright, Eggsy.” Harry said as he turned the blond towards him, trying to calm Eggsy down. “Had that not happened, we wouldn’t have met. And seeing how things turned out, I’m quite happy that we did.”

Eggsy wanted to argue but decided to let it go when he saw the way Harry’s face was free of worry for the first time that week.

“Well, I still think that wasn’t cool.” He said with a huff but fell back into Harry’s open arms anyway before realising he had another problem to deal with.

“What am I gonna tell Mr. P?!” Eggsy cried out, pulling away from Harry as he stared at Merlin, “How will I explain a missing mannequin to him?”

“Worry not, young one.” Merlin said as he stood. With a wave of a hand, a new mannequin was in Harry’s place by the wall, dressed in a beige suit and a forest green tie.

Eggsy wondered if Percival would notice the difference, considering that the new mannequin looked very different from Harry. He mentally shrugged it off, not really caring now that Harry was alive and well and warm by his side.

“I think we should go celebrate.” Eggsy said, standing up and tugging Harry along with him. “The Black Prince serves one hell of a breakfast. You should join us, Merlin.” He offered to the other gentleman. “I’m sure you and Harry have a lot to catch up on. As well as telling us how the hell you’ve managed to stay alive for over a hundred years.”

The bald man chuckled and waved a hand at the couch and both Harry and Eggsy to clear away the dried stains before he nodded, accepting the invitation.

Harry followed his two friends out of the shop, taking a moment to deeply breathe in the early morning air as Eggsy locked up. He let his breath out slowly, enjoying the sensation he hadn’t felt in a century.

“You ok?” Eggsy asked, looking up at Harry with mild concern.

With a fond smile, Harry took Eggsy’s hand in his, holding on tightly as he promised himself to do right by the boy before he replied, “Never better, my darling.”

\--

Epilogue

Percival was tidying up the store at the end of the day when he noticed something off about the floor mannequin.

“Eggsy?” He called out to his assistant to ask about the pocket square, before remembering he gave the boy the day off. With a sigh, he reached up to pluck the vibrant red kerchief out but his action was halted by a firm hand around his wrist.

“I rather like that colour, if you don’t mind.” The mannequin said with a cheeky smile, before it shifted so that it held Percival’s hand in a loose grip and bent down to kiss his knuckles.

“My name is James,” the mannequin turned man introduced himself, then added with a saucy wink, “but _you_ can call me _‘daddy’_.”

Percival waited until James regained consciousness from his punch before he offered the other man a drink and demanded an explanation.

“Well,” James said with a wide grin as he rubbed at the bruise on his cheek, “it all started when I insulted a rather scary and pissed off bald wizard…”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
